A management service can provide an enterprise with access to email, corporate documents, social media posts, and other enterprise content to prevent theft, data loss, and unauthorized access. The user may receive such emails, corporate documents, social media posts, and other enterprise content from a variety of different users associated with the enterprise. The enterprise content can be difficult to manage. Among the emails, documents, and social media posts, it can be difficult for the user to recognize which content is most important or relevant to them. Emails may be arranged to show the most recent emails, and a user may see recent emails from low ranking users in the enterprise, while inadvertently overlooking content from a direct supervisor, or content from the highest ranking users. A user may have to manually organize emails or other content when received.
The concept of flagging emails and other content as urgent or high priority arose as a potential solution to this problem. However, the recipient is not in control of what is flagged as urgent or high priority. Some senders may decline to use urgent or high priority flags for any message. Other senders may over-utilize such flags, rendering them meaningless to the recipient. Moreover, what seems urgent for the sender may not be urgent for the recipient. In some situations content may be important to the recipient regardless of whether the sender used such an urgent or high priority flag. Accordingly, even when email and other content is flagged as urgent or high priority, users can nevertheless become frustrated when content that is most important or relevant to them is not flagged by the sender.